


You Really Got a Hold On Me

by JasnNCarly



Category: General Hospital
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-03
Updated: 2013-08-03
Packaged: 2021-02-26 17:07:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23540914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JasnNCarly/pseuds/JasnNCarly
Summary: Ten drabbles in response to a “Destruction” 1,000 word prompt. Each new lyric signals new drabble.
Relationships: Carly Benson/Shawn Butler, Dante Falconeri/Maxie Jones, Felix DuBois/Lucas Jones, Gia Campbell/Nikolas Cassadine, Lila Rae Alcazar/Morgan Corinthos, Lisa Niles/Johnny Zacchara, Lucky Spencer/Claire Walsh, Molly Davis/Thomas "T.J." Ashford Jr., Sage Alcazar/Michael Corinthos III





	You Really Got a Hold On Me

_“Sage, your family is poison!”  
  
“You and Louie are my family!”_  
  
Michael waited until the bed was cold beside him; his feet did the work soon after, bare skin lightly patting the hard wood floor. Finding her sitting on the couch, a tissue in one hand and the other extended in front of her – eyes on her engagement ring, Michael could’ve argued further, apologized profusely, yet did neither.  
  
He scooped her into his arms, relieved when her arms hugged his neck tight, and brought her back to their bedroom. Soon after, Michael gave in, “Whatever you want…that’s what we’ll do.”  
  
_{I don't like you, but I love you  
Seems that I'm always thinkin' of you  
You treat me badly, I love you madly  
You've really got a hold on me}_  
  
“You don’t understand my family, Milo. My mother—”  
  
“Has nothing to do with our relationship.”  
  
_A relationship_…with the one man who carried no resentment, offered no judgment or sympathy for her choice – it was more than Britt could hope for; she simply bowed her head, “Everyone thinks I’m evil.”  
  
“…not everyone.”  
  
Britt would have asked Milo to repeat those words over and over until she believed them; but his kiss soon left her lips tingling with promise, swelling her heart.  
  
Someone believed in her, wanted her to possess genuine happiness, and understood her in ways she didn’t understand herself.  
  
_{I don't like you, but I love you  
Seems that I'm always thinkin' of you  
You treat me badly, I love you madly  
You've really got a hold on me}_  
  
“Why would you want anything to do with me? Lulu can’t stand the sight of me.”  
  
“We didn’t give you much choice.” Dante’s approach was cautious, even with the colorful bouquet in his arms, “The truth is…mine or not…” Swallowing a lump in his throat, he offered a weak grin, “Please, don’t cut me out of her life.”  
  
“How could you…” Maxie’s voice trailed off, tears flooding her speech, as she held on tightly to the bundle in her arms, “…what I’ve done.”  
  
Dante set the flowers down, taking a slow stand at her bed side, “I still love her.”  
  
_{Baby, I don't want you, but I need you  
Don't wanna kiss you, but I need to  
You do me wrong now, my love is strong now  
You've really got a hold on me}_  
  
“You should’ve let him die.”  
  
Lisa ripped the blood covered latex from her hands, “Who do you think they’re going to pin the shooting on, Johnny? A doctor like Patrick Drake goes down, so do you.”  
  
She tried hard to maintain normalcy, despite a mobster boyfriend and avoiding charges for Robin’s kidnapping; however, Johnny’s tendency to mark those who interfered with his territory made her efforts strenuous.  
  
“Lisa, do you believe I had something to do with tonight’s disruption?”  
  
“Doesn’t matter what I think. All that matters is I would fix up a bastard like Patrick to save your ass.”  
  
_{Baby, I love you and all I want you to do  
Is just hold me, hold me, hold me, hold me  
Tighter, tighter}_  
  
“Kiki is nonfactor when it comes to us. Hey,” Morgan stopped her from running (a habit she had yet to break), cupping her chin and forcing her to look into his eyes, “I’m sorry you had to see me comforting her, but…her father’s dead. What was I supposed to do?”  
  
“That’s right, Mo. Make me the bastard.” Jerking her chin from his grasp, Lila Rae threw her hands up and stepped back, “I’m not going to be second place to a bitch like her. Hate me if you have to but recognize I’m **_always_** first. Especially when compared to her.”  
  
_{I wanna leave you, don't wanna stay here  
Don't wanna spend another day here  
I wanna split now, I can't quit now}_  
  
“They’re intense.”  
  
TJ’s amazement at the exchange between Lila Rae and Morgan made Molly’s envy worse; while she had convinced her ex to stay in Port Charles, she had yet to convince him of anything else.  
  
In his brief time away, TJ had managed to become every fantasy she wrote in a diary and locked away; she wanted to be that for him, but everything she had done thus far fell flat.  
  
Unable to resist the urge any longer, Molly grabbed the collar of shirt and pulled him in for the kind of kisses she read about – fearless and urgent.  
  
_{Baby, I love you and all I want you to do  
Is just hold me, hold me, hold me, hold me  
(Please, squeeze)}_  
  
“I can’t—if I lose…”  
  
Lucky felt like a failure as his wife uttered the words, her hands clutching the sheet at her abdomen; no woman deserved a child more than her, yet a string of miscarriages seemed to be a painful reminder that good people often suffered the most.  
  
“Claire…” Her name came out as a whisper, apologies soaking the tip of his tongue; if they continued to have problems conceiving a child…it has to be my fault.  
  
Braving a smile, her fingers left her damp cheeks to caress his jaw, “Right…we’ll keep trying. One time…it’ll have to work.”  
  
_{You really got a hold on me  
(You really got a hold on me)  
I said you really got a hold on me}_  
  
“That’s where you’re placing your bets these days.”  
  
Nikolas had to be the worst ex to have, yet her confidence was steel; Gia turned to him, blinking her big brown eyes once before her bright red lips curved, “Jealous?”  
  
“I think you could do better than Patrick—”  
  
“You’re right. A hot doctor is nothing compared to a slutty nurse like Elizabeth.” Gia signaled towards the door as she walked in on AJ’s arm, “Who could want anything more than their brother’s ex?” Before Nikolas could mask his disappointment, she leaned over to whisper, “Try doing better for yourself, prince.”  
  
_{You know, you really got a hold on me  
(You know, you really got a hold on me)  
You know, you really got a hold on me  
(You know, you really got a hold on me)}_  
  
“I’m sorry.”  
  
Carly’s words were sincere; but Shawn knew better, “I should have been honest with her.”  
  
“You’ve never been really good with that…being completely open and vulnerable. Not really a Shawn trait.”  
  
“True,” Shawn nodded grinning to himself as he thought aloud, “Except when it comes to you.”  
  
She was clearly affected by his words, yet she tried hard to shield her smile.  
  
“I don’t know what it is about you or…us. It leaves really exposed and I—I don’t have much choice in the matter.” Shawn looked away, a soft confession escaping him, “You completely disarm me, Carly.”  
  
_{I said you really got a hold on me  
(I said you really got a hold on me)  
You know, you really got a hold on me  
(You know, you really got a hold on me)}_  
  
“I’m not really good at all of this.”  
  
Felix was fine with that; in fact, he was perfectly okay with anything Lucas said as long as they were together. As long as their time together was not a figment of his imagination or locked away like a secret. Sitting outside of Kelly’s, unaffected by other patrons, Felix could’ve basked in Lucas’ smile more than the day’s sun.  
  
“You’re probably the first…real relationship I’ve had in a long time.” Reaching across the table to cover Felix’s hand with his, Lucas offered a crooked grin, “Thank you for your version of patience.”


End file.
